Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream
Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Ice cream is vanishing from the face of Volcanus! Can Harry save our favourite frozen treat? Plot The episode opens with Catriona McMillan explaining standard index form to her class. Suddenly the bell rings for home time and the pupils stampede all over her, breaking her glasses. Harry Smith and David Marshall rush around a corner where an ice cream van has stopped. They happily order some ice cream as usual, with the ice cream man Oscar Wallace giving them free chocolate flakes for being his best customers. The pair fart together and scoff their ice cream on the way home from school. The next day, Walter Wheeler describes nuclear fission to Harry's class a minute before home time; he realises his mistake when the pupils dash out of the room, sending his wheelchair spinning down the corridor. Harry and David find the ice cream van in its usual spot, however Oscar isn't his usual jolly self. County Genesiscide Council's massive crackdown on obesity has forced him to stop selling ice cream from tomorrow and convinced almost everyone to eat vegetables instead! The pair scream. The next day at school, Catriona confiscates everybody's snacks and forces them to eat just vegetables for break. In history class he gets so bored he falls asleep, slipping into a daydream. In his dream, he strolls past a TV shop - a news flash suddenly pops up on the TVs in the window, announcing that ice cream is now illegal all over Volcanus! He notices Catriona, Robert Sullivan, George Peterson and Larry Burton dumping ice cream tubs into the park's lake. He dives in to salvage them, but the water turns into mushy peas and he starts to drown in them! He wakes up screaming; Catriona gives him a referral for disrupting the class. On Saturday, Harry is dragged to the local Tescow with Grace Smith and James Smith. The latter two search for buy one get one free offers on vegetables - this gives Harry the chance to look for ice cream. He is horrified to see that it's all been replaced by toilet cleaner and a stack of canned green beans! He rages so much he farts to blow the green beans over, then he throws the tins all over the supermarket, hitting several customers. At home, Grace forces Harry to put away all the dented green bean tins she was forced to buy. He notices a promotion on the tins explaining that each one contains a token, and collecting ten of them gives him a chance of winning a tour of the Freeze-o-Matic Ice Cream Factory! After getting rid of some of the beans by burying them in the garden, flushing them down the toilet and sneaking them into James' toy box, he gathers up ten tokens. The following week, it is announced that Harry won the tour of the ice cream factory! Harry and Liam Smith enter with Steve Frost, the owner of the factory. Firstly he guides them to see the ingredients being mixed in. While Liam is getting impatient with Steve constantly cracking lame jokes, he hands Harry his Zapper Rapper lunch box, which Grace stuffed to the brim with green beans. He gets distracted by watching so much ice cream being made, then his shoelaces come undone and he trips over them, accidentally spilling the beans into a vat of ice cream! He dashes away, catching up with Liam and Steve. At the end of the tour Steve hands out free samples of ice cream from the vat Harry dropped the beans in! After Steve notices the ice cream is green and tastes of green beans, Harry confesses what happened...then Steve starts beaming at the notion of new flavours! The next day several ice cream vans stop near Colham High School. A huge crowd of pupils from the school rushes towards them along with many students from Colham College. They can't wait to try all-new burger flavoured ice cream, coined up by the one and only Harry Smith! Music *Darius 2 (Saturn) - Jamming (plays each time Harry and David buy ice cream) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes